No Puede Resistir la Tentacion
by Saubree
Summary: Traducción. Vampire!Sherlock. Se ha escondido durante toda su vida; creando barreras en torno a sí mismo para evitar que la gente se acerque. Nunca fue bueno en resistir la tentación Y ahora ¿John está en peligro?
1. No puede resistir la tentación

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Yeah. No creo en los 'vampiros de crepúsculo'. Mi versión de vampiros tiene que ver con sed de sangre dependiendo de la cantidad de sangre que toman. Son seres que tienen ojos rojos, piel pálida, no pueden salir a la luz del sol y tienen colmillos, no simplemente dientes normales. Y ellos, en definitiva, no**_** brillan**_**. Dicho esto, a disfrutar. **

MIS NOTAS: Bueno, en vista de que mí musa me ha abandonado indefinidamente, decidí traducir algunos fics, así que empezamos con este: " He Can't Resist Temptation" cuya autora es: "reincarnatedwitch ".

El texto en su idioma original puede ser encontrado aquí: h t t p : / / www .fanfiction. net/s/7341154/1/He_Cant_Resist_Temptation

Y para mas información de la autora puedes visitar su perfil aquí: h t t p : / / www .fanfiction. net/u/2640045/reincarnatedwitch

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No, simplemente me gusta dormir y cuando no puedo traducir me ayuda en verdad. :P

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se ha escondido toda su vida; creando barreras en torno a sí mismo para evitar que la gente se acerque. Etiquetándose como un sociópata, aceptando el término 'fenómeno' ni siquiera intentando utilizar las sutilezas sociales que los británicos parecen seguir. Acostumbraba a tratar de actuar normal pero la constante fachada caía eventualmente, dejando atrás a una familia en duelo, otro desastre para que Mycroft limpiase, otra razón para tratar y mantenerse alejado de las personas que le atraían demasiado.

Incluso después de todos estos años, su hermano sigue tratando de parecer actualizado, moderno incluso. Pasando de ser una figura destacada en la corte del rey, al hombre que prácticamente dirige el gobierno británico moderno. Mycroft siempre trató de encajar, aunque su versión de 'encajar' era más escandalosa que la de las personas en general. Él pudo haber sido el más 'social' de los niños Holmes pero, como el hermano mayor, aun sentía la necesidad de cuidar de su hermano menor, aunque las únicas formas 'aceptables' de ayudar eran comprarle algunos aparatos modernos, asegurarse de que tuviera un techo sobre la cabeza y ayudarlo a lidiar con la sed.

Porque, Sherlock Holmes no era, en lo absoluto, normal.

Él era un vampiro.

Sherlock recordará la noche en la que la que había sido convertido el resto de su (ahora imperecedera) vida. Él había estado en sus 30 años de edad. Recuerda la sensación de dolor abyecto cuando pensó que había sido encontrado por el grupo de asesinos, atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Estaba aterrorizado por lo que cuando lo único que vio fue la criatura etérea radiante en la luz de la luna fue casi un alivio. Casi.

Era hermosa con radiante piel pálida, ojos que parecían perforar a través de él, su cabello oscuro meciéndose en torno a su cabeza como un halo negro. Sherlock recordó momentáneamente cuentos sobre un ángel oscuro que había matado niños en sus casas, contados una vez por su difunta madre. Se encontraba fascinado por su manera de mover, tan fluida, como si pudiera nadar por el aire sin necesidad de tocar el suelo como todos los demás.

Sherlock aun podía sentir el fantasma de los temblores débiles que su corazón había emitido cuando ella se había desplazado frente a él, arrinconándolo en la esquina de callejón, lejos del concurrido mercado donde el resto del pueblo se convocaba regularmente por la noche, llevando a cabo una reunión sobre un asesino que acechaba las calles y drenaba la sangre de sus victimas, deteniendo sus corazones con una afilada uña. Se había dado cuenta, segundos muy tarde, de que había estado huyendo de las personas equivocadas; que la mujer frente a él era a la que debía temer.

Desafortunadamente, ella estaba demasiado cerca como para correr ahora, su aliento haciendo que sus cabellos se pararan de punta donde se reunían con el frio. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, parecía estar calculando la mejor manera de asesinarlo, mientras todo lo que Sherlock podía hacer era quedarse quieto, petrificado por el miedo. Cuando él, finalmente, encontró la fuerza para correr, un solo brazo lo detuvo en seco, y la mujer se burló al arrojarlo contra la pared como si él no pesara más que una pluma.

Le había golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza contra el ladrillo de una de las casas desocupadas que podía sentir la sangre deslizándose por la parte posterior del cuello y eso simplemente parecía atraer más a la mujer. Hasta que de pronto ella estaba encima de él, sus piernas en cada lado impidiendo que se levantase. Tomando sangre de su herida y, para disgusto de Sherlock, lamiéndola.

Su memoria le falla aquí, todo lo que puede recordar es el dolor repentino en su cuello, la forma en que había gritado de dolor, sin importarle que ella lo hubiera detenido para evitar cualquier tipo de sonido. Sherlock recuerda ese momento exacto en el que se había dado cuenta de que iba a morir ahí, en un callejón, asesinado por una especie de ángel oscuro que estaba robando su propia sangre. Aun tiene la imagen del momento en el que su visión se nubló y sucumbió a la oscuridad, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver la luz.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, fue para ver el interior de su propia casa.

No eran una familia rica, pero eran más ricos que muchos de los campesinos, ya que su padre se las había arreglado para conseguir un trabajo (y una amistad duradera) con cada noble de los alrededores, siempre tuvieron garantizada una casa confortable.

La segunda cosa que notó fue que no podía moverse, sus brazos y piernas se encontraban entumecidos y sin reaccionar, recios a moverse como los mandaba. Debió estar ahí por bastante tiempo y 'ahí', ahora que lo notaba, era su cuarto de estar, atado a una de las sillas del comedor con tiras de material que no aflojaría, sin importar lo mucho que moviera sus manos. Lo tercero en notar fue que su hermano estaba en una situación similar en una silla al lado de él, pero se encontraba todavía inconsciente.

La cuarta era que tenían una audiencia.

Cada rincón de su casa estaba repleto de aldeanos, todos ellos mostrando caras que iban de horror y miedo a repugnancia y odio. Sherlock no podía averiguar lo que había hecho mal. Debió haber mostrado algo de confusión en su rostro porque cuando luchó, de nuevo sin éxito, en contra de sus ataduras, algunas de las mujeres mostraron aspectos simpáticos sobre los hombros de los maridos en quienes se escudaban. Muchos de los hombres solo se rieron; su padre entre ellos.

El siguiente recuerdo fue uno que había tratado de eliminar muchas veces antes, siempre fallando. Tanto él como su hermano, ahora consciente, fueron objeto de interrogatorios de los pobladores acerca de las personas asesinadas, personas que habían muerto antes de que ningún de ellos hubiera visto a la mujer. Ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo creyó su historia sobre el ángel.

La única razón de que Sherlock siguiera con vida, era la misma razón del porque su hermano lo acompañaba en las sillas.

Mycroft Holmes había aburrido a los hombres del pueblo hablando acerca de supuestos planes para mantener a los asesinos afuera. Planes que sabía nunca funcionarían. Había volteado para hablar a su hermano menor solo para encontrar un asiento vacío. Un grito en la distancia lo alertó del peligro y sin pensar en su propia seguridad, Mycroft había salido corriendo en la dirección del sonido, sabiendo que era Sherlock quien había gritado de dolor.

Había llegado solo para encontrar a su hermano al borde de la muerte. Se había arrojado a la espalda de su agresor con toda la fuerza que pudo, su única ventaja era el elemento sorpresa. Ella se había echado hacia atrás para noquearlo con fuerza, olvidando momentáneamente a su presa, concentrándose en dominar al hombre que ahora trataba inútilmente de atacarla con manos y pies, todo el tiempo gritando por ayuda. Ella lo silenció de la una manera que sabía- con sus dientes. La llegada de los habitantes la hizo abandonar a sus 'comidas' rápidamente, corrió hacia la noche, para no ser vista otra vez.

Parecía que los aldeanos habían encontrado a los chicos inconscientes, cubiertos en sangre, confundiéndolos con los asesinos. Pero cuando Sherlock abrió su boca para informarles de su error, sintió algo fuera de lo normal..

Un par de afilados colmillos blancos que no eran humanos habían aparecido en su boca. Y estos fueron todas las pruebas que los habitantes del pueblo tenían que ver. Fue condenado a muerte, Mycroft junto a él. Los aldeanos se habían retirado, al parecer, con la certeza de que los asesinos se irían para siempre.

Esa noche, Mycroft y Sherlock se liberaron de sus ataduras y se marcharon en busca de libertad e información.

…..

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad, este fic es todo un monstruo pero simplemente me encanta, he llorado, he muerto de risa, y literalmente he gritado a mí computadora a causa de esto de verdad espero que les guste… Los reviws son bien recibidos ;)' me motivan!<p>

Seguire actualizando… ;D


	2. No puede resistir la tentación parte 2

.

Esa noche, Mycroft y Sherlock se liberaron de sus ataduras y se marcharon en busca de libertad e información.

Ahora, después de más de doscientos años, Sherlock aun no se acostumbra a la imagen de si mismo vagando por las calles, tratando de encontrar una manera de librarse de la constante picazón en su garganta. Su piel brilla con un blanco puro a la luz de la luna, sus risos oscuros se agitan alrededor de su rostro, como un halo. Sus dientes crecen, inquietándose ante la prospectiva de sangre.

Y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Siempre había vivido por su cuenta, sus instintos y ansias de sangre eran más fuertes que las de su hermano ya que habían drenado mas sangre de su cuerpo. La posición de Mycroft aseguraba que nadie nunca se enterara de ellos. Y si alguien lo hacía, no sería capaz de decirle a nadie su descubrimiento.

Pero incluso un sociópata autoproclamado puede sentirse solitario. Incluso un vampiro puede desear compañía. Así que, cuando un cierto doctor apareció cojeando en su vida, buscando un compañero de piso, ¿quien era él para negar esa solicitud?

Al principio su hermano se había mostrado disgustado; pensando que él solo quería tener al doctor alrededor como una especie de lonchera caminante, (como él tan amablemente lo describió). Después de la acusación ellos no hablaron por días. Y al siguiente día, John Watson se mudó al departamento 221B de Baker Street. Y efectivamente comenzó a desgastar el control de Sherlock.

Sherlock había vivido la mayor parte de su vida con sed. Había lidiado con ella en la única forma posible –alimentándose. Sin embargo, en lugar de atacar a otros inocentes, él trataba de atacar criminales, personas en la lista de los 'buscados', personas con intenciones oscuras. Era la única forma en que sentía que podía justificarse a si mismo.

La sangre de ninguna otra persona lo había tentado tanto como la de un cierto doctor. Cuando había mudado sus cosas a la habitación, justo arriba de la de Sherlock, su aroma le había quitado el aliento. Sherlock razonó que, _por supuesto_, el hombre que había escogido como compañero de piso seria la persona que añoraba más. Fue simplemente mala suerte. John no olía como las personas normales, en lo absoluto –la mayoría de las personas en las calles olían a humo de cigarro, carbón, perfumes baratos, sudor y sexo. John olía muy, muy diferente. Y mucho más apetecible.

Él olía a té, a madera y luz solar. Al igual que un día que acaba de despertar sorprendiendo al mundo con su belleza sin refinar. Olía a gotas de rocío aferradas a las telas de las arañas. Nunca había ningún olor artificial en él, nunca usó colonia o perfumes. Olía natural – como la seguridad.

Y, desafortunadamente, eso sólo lo hacía mucho más peligroso.

A lo largo de los años, Sherlock había logrado escapar y asesinar a inocentes en dos ocasiones. Pero, aunque Mycroft había tratado de confortarlo y sofocarlo con la información de que la mayoría de los vampiros mataban a muchos más, las matemáticas y los sentimientos de culpa aun golpeaban fuerte a Sherlock.

Dos victimas, Cuatro padres, Tres hermanos, Cinco tías, Seis tíos, Un abuelo, Dos niños, Una sobrina.

24 vidas arruinadas por dos errores. No volvería a cometer ese error de nuevo –se lo había prometido.

Pero con John sentado en la silla junto a él, en el apartamento, ofreciéndole hacer té y contándole sobre las peleas que tenía con las maquinas, esa promesa se estaba volviendo cada vez mas difícil de mantener. Dudaba que el doctor mordiera su labio en una forma seductiva a propósito. Y era muy poco probable que la manera en que sostenía su cabeza; arrojada hacia atrás, cara mirando hacia el techo, cuando dormía fuera por cualquier otra razón que comodidad –y definitivamente _no_ era una invitación.

Sherlock se había ocupado de sus afectos crecientes por John en una manera de la que estaba inmensamente orgulloso. Los indicios repentinos de emociones lo habían asustado. Había pasado doscientos treinta años sin nada en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, aunque era el rostro de sus miedos, él sabía que ahora no solo anhelaba la sangre de su compañero de piso, sino que también ansiaba bastante su cuerpo.

Así que, cuando lo inevitable ocurrió, no sorprendió a Sherlock.

Fue en un día caluroso, y ni John ni Sherlock se habían aventurado afuera en el sol abrasador (aunque Sherlock tenía más de una razón para quedarse dentro). John se había resignado a un día de separar sus documentos legales, doble control de seguros y crear un registro de sus gastos. Desde donde Sherlock se hallaba tendido sobre el sofá podía ver como la camisa de John comenzaba a mojarse por su sudor. Tenía el cabello revuelto como resultado de correr sus dedos sobre el; una acción por la que Sherlock renunciaría a su inmortalidad para intentarlo él mismo.

Su pacifico y confortable día se arruino cuando John repentinamente silbó y metió su dedo a la boca. Un corte de papel.

Que _normal_.

El corte en el dedo de John no era mas largo que un centímetro. Solo hubo una pequeña gota de sangre que John había removido exitosamente con su lengua. Ahora había regresado a sus papeles, haciendo caso omiso de la pequeña herida en su dedo índice.

Fue casi repulsiva la rapidez con la que el cuerpo de Sherlock lo traicionó. En el pequeño plazo en que el olor de esa gota llego a su nariz sus colmillos se alargaron, presionando incómodamente en su labio interior donde él había cerrado su boca. Sintió el cambio de sus ojos también. Su color se desvaneció de el gris innatural que los disfrazaba a su color natural –rojo.

Brillantes, de color rojo sangre.

Los apretó inmediatamente, cerrándolos también. Sin embargo, con el olor de a sangre de John flotando perezosamente a través del aturdidor calor tuvo que contener la respiración, y la ingesta súbita de un último aliento no paso desapercibida a los agudos oídos de John en el silencio de su piso.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" John preguntó, incrédulo, una insinuación de sonrisa en su tono al ver a su compañero de piso sentado en posición vertical en el sofá, los ojos y la boca insistentemente cerrados. Sherlock no reaccionó. No había manera en que pudiera responder sin mostrar sus dientes. Y estaba plenamente seguro de que si perdía su concentración, incluso por un segundo, perdería el control completamente –y haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

"¿Sherlock?" Por una vez, Sherlock odio el hecho de que John se preocupara por él. No había forma de que se rindiera ahora que pensaba que había un problema serio con su compañero de piso. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Sherlock no podía permitirse ni siquiera el atisbo de concentración que tomaría asentir.

Y entonces John se acercó agachándose delante de él – hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse quieto; sabiendo que ese olor, ese magnifico y _sorprendente_ olor provenía del hombre frente a él. Sus sentidos desarrollados podían oír el pulso agitándose en su cuello, podía imaginar la vibración floja de la sangre en sus venas, casi podía sentirla deslizándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Sherlock?" John posó una mano sobre la pierna de Sherlock y Sherlock se sacudió hacia atrás. "¿Qué pasa?" Sherlock no podía responder. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ceder, era como una bomba de tiempo poco a poco contando los segundos hasta que él se rasgara –y no había forma de advertir a John- no sin reducir drásticamente los pocos segundos que le quedaban. Solo podía sentarse y rezar por que alguien más interrumpiera –que la señora Hudson llegara y preguntara si John podía ayudar con el horno o algo parecido. No era mucho para una esperanza.

El calor irradiando de la mano de John era como un atizador al rojo vivo apoyado en su rodilla. Estaba quemándolo, hasta el mismo centro, _dolía_ físicamente tener su mano tendida ahí –tan casualmente presionada contra la piel. Estaba dañando severamente las posibilidades de John de salir con vida. Y cuando John sacudió su rodilla, obviamente tratando de llamar la atención de Sherlock –fue como un frágil terremoto que sacudió el frágil control sobre sus reacciones corporales haciéndolas totalmente añicos.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera detenerse, tomó una respiración profunda.

John casi saltó de su piel cuando la mano de Sherlock repentinamente atrapó su muñeca –manteniéndola con fuerza sobre su pierna. Su apretón era muy fuerte y John no podía retirar su mano, aunque podía sentir como esa sensación de alfileres y agujas en los dedos comenzaba a surgir.

"¿Sherlock?" Preguntó con preocupación. Palabras como 'crisis', 'drogas' y 'alucinación' dando vueltas inútilmente en su cerebro. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, puedes hablarme?"

Se llevo el susto de su vida cuando los ojos de Sherlock finalmente se abrieron, y las irises rojo sangre miraron fijamente a sus amplios ojos marrones. Pero no fue hasta que Sherlock abrió su boca y comenzó a reír –una carcajada profunda que sacudió su cuerpo- que John realmente entró en pánico.

En su boca abierta podía ver colmillos. Reales, de un blanco brillante y puntiagudos, colmillos.

Y la carcajada no era natural tampoco. No era la clase de risa que Sherlock haría, John podría esperar ese tipo de risa innatural de Moriarty o el taxista. No de Sherlock. Porque el sonido que salía ahora, escupiendo de su boca, era uno trastornado.

Era el sonido de un asesino.

"¿Qué demonios…" John susurró, y el ruido pareció enviar una descarga eléctrica al sistema de Sherlock ya que detuvo su risa innatural, el ruido cesó tan rápido como había comenzado. Él miro a John; aun arrodillado en el suelo delante de él, como si no lo hubiera notado antes.

Y John no pudo evitar entrar en pánico. Trato en vano de quitar su muñeca del agarre de Sherlock, tirando de su brazo hacia atrás con firmeza, usando su otra mano para tratar de mover los fuertes dedos que encapsulaban su mano. Esto no tuvo ningún efecto sobre Sherlock –quien simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la muñeca libre de John con su otra mano. Sonriendo ligeramente ante la mirada atrapada en rostro del hombre mas pequeño.

"¿Cuál es el problema John?" Su voz profunda y barítonal parecía casi burlona. "Nunca viste este lado de mi"

John se encontraba demasiado aterrado para responder. Él había sido entrenado para ser capaz de funcionar bajo presión. Para ser capaz de ignorar el miedo. Pero eso era al enfrentar bombas enemigas – no, sociópatas detectives consultores que lo tenían en una obvia desventaja.

"_Puedes_ hablar sabes." Sherlock indicó. "Es mas divertido de ese manera." Aunque él no parecía darse cuenta de como estaba prácticamente citando a Moriarty. –quien se encontraba en el proceso de tratar de matar a John cuando lo había dicho.

Brevemente John se pregunto si eso era lo que Sherlock trataba de hacer.

"¿Qué eres tu? Se encontraba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de como su voz subió unas cuantas octavas al decirlo.

"¿No te gustaría saber?" Se escuchó el estruendo de su respuesta. Sherlock parecía escuchar sólo la mitad de lo que John decía, aparentemente mucho mas interesado en oler la muñeca de John –sosteniéndola frente a su rostro como si se tratara de una botella de perfume que estuviera probando. Actuaba como si John no estuviera tratando de tirar con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su agarre.

"No entiendo." John exclamó. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿Qué es nuevo sobre eso?"

El agarre en su muñeca se apretó imperceptiblemente, como si Sherlock estuviera en guerra con sí mismo o preparándose para algo.

"Me estás lastimando, Sherlock." Gimió John. El sonido envió chispas de placer alrededor del cuerpo de Sherlock. La muñeca de John se encontraba ahora directamente en frente de su boca; tanto que cuando Sherlock hablo después, John pudo sentir su aliento contra la piel de su muñeca.

"Bien."

Y entonces, John no sintió nada más que dolor. Había dolor en su muñeca, fluyendo hacia su brazo, en su corazón, latiendo alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban ciegos a todo menos a la luz blanca, sus oídos no podían oír nada más que el correr de su propia sangre y el pulso frenético de su corazón. El aroma familiar a cobrizo de la sangre llenaba sus fosas nasales hasta que sintió nauseas.

Después de unos minutos, se desmayó.

Sherlock estaba en el cielo. No había, literalmente, nada en la Tierra que pudiera compararse con el sabor de John. Podía probarlo por todo su cuerpo, había John en su corazón ahora, en su torrente sanguíneo, en su estomago. El calor de su sangre lo llenaba, hasta que el fuego en su garganta se detuvo un poco y él desacelero, saboreando cada gota que caía sobre su lengua, dejando que la sangre llegara a él.

No estaba esperando una interrupción.

Especialmente no de Mycroft.

Él entró en la habitación, como si fuera el dueño del departamento, en su forma completa de vampiro; ojos rojos y brillantes, colmillos perfectamente expuestos. Su paraguas aferrado a su lado – la punta recubierta de plata presentando más que la simple amenaza que Sherlock había anticipado- especialmente cuando se encontraba apuntando a donde su propio corazón residía; frío y sin latir, dentro de su pecho. De mala gana, saco la muñeca de su boca.

"Hermano." Siseó. El sonido no era humano y, en definitiva, no era la voz natural de Sherlock.

"Libéralo." Indicó Mycroft.

"Él es mío." Sherlock se burló. "No lo puedes alejar de mí."

"No pienses por un segundo que no voy a tratar."

Un momento de silencio. Los hermanos miraron a los ojos de cada uno, sus miradas desafiantes.

"No matarías a tu propio hermano."

"Si esto es él.. entonces Sherlock murió hace mucho tiempo."

"Mentiras."

"¿Siquiera te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

"Me estoy alimentando."

"De _John_."

"No me importan los nombres."

"No seas ridículo Sherlock. ¿Recuerdas a John? Lo estás _matando_. Si continúas por mas tiempo él va a morir."

"Los humanos no tienen ningún interés para mí."

"Creó que ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo, Sherlock. ¿Recuerdas a los otros? Jane Matthews y Harrison Fry… Fue una pena ¿no lo crees así?

"Calla." Pero hubo un temblor en su voz.

"Tan grande desperdicio de vida… Ella acababa de abrir su propio negocio ¿sabes? Iba a comenzar una empresa de decoración familiar. Su hermana cerró todo cuando la hallaron. Al parecer, no querían seguir solos." El tono de Mycroft era conversacional pero sus ojos decían toda una diferente historia; estaba buscando una reacción en el rostro de Sherlock, buscaba grietas en la armadura.

"¡Cállate!" Sherlock gritaba ahora –sin embargo, el rojo se desvanecía de sus ojos, un leve matriz de azul regresaba.

"Harrison estaba a punto de comprometerse; incluso tenia un añillo en su cuerpo. Su novia –Ana, me parece recordar- dejo el restaurante pensando que la había plantado. Ella no se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía evitar su ausencia." La burla era evidente en la voz de Mycroft.

El miedo era innegable en el tono de Sherlock "Detente, ¡por favor!, Mycroft."

"Dame a John."

"Sherlock casi lucia desafiante –el rojo parecía brillar- antes de que mirara abajo, a la cara de John, sus ojos cerrados aprisionados de dolor, y prácticamente lo lanzó a su hermano.

La ambulancia llego ahí en menos de 5 minutos.

Para ese momento Mycroft había regresado a su forma humana y encapsulado a su tembloroso hermano en un abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas poco a poco penetrar en su traje. Sherlock siempre había sido delicado, su control tambaleante en el mejor de los casos. Y Mycroft no se atreve a pensar en lo que la posibilidad de la muerte de John le haría.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron y miraron la sangre en el suelo y cubriendo a los dos hombres, inmediatamente saltaron a las conclusiones –intentando llamar refuerzos policiales. Una palabra tranquila de Mycroft cambio su opinión y se concentraron en llevar a John, de manera segura, al hospital, donde su tipo de sangre podría confirmarse y podrían suminístrale las transfusiones que desesperadamente necesitaba. Hasta entonces le aplicaron unas cuantas bolsas en la ambulancia –para estar seguros- y su muñeca fue anestesiada y cubierta en vendajes, ocultando la herida de la vista.

Sherlock se quedó con Mycroft mientras la ambulancia se iba, alejando a John del 221B.

.

-_:::_-

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gracias por leer, y gracias por todos los reviews que han enviado! Realmente me alientan. Cuídense chicos, tratare de actualizar para el próximo fin de semana!


	3. Una oportunidad de probar la salvación

Gracias ;P chicos, personas y vampiros que tal vez estén leyendo esto, por todos sus reviews de verdad me motivan a escribir más, cada comentario es muy bueno, anónimo, no anónimo todos los agradezco mucho! x_n' Espero que les siga gustando esta traducción y para todos aquellos que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y en alerta ¡GRACIAS! T:

**Mis TOTALES disculpas.** Tardé eras en actualizar por eso hice esta excepción y publique en mitad de semana. Seguiré actualizando los fines de semana, sin falta! ¡Los reviews no hacen daño! ;D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mycroft se quedó con Sherlock durante unos cinco minutos antes de su teléfono sonara. Su hermano aun estaba temblando, acurrucado en el suelo pero sus ojos estaban volviendo gradualmente a su mascara de gris aunque sus colmillos manchados de sangre seguían siendo prominentes. Mycroft suavemente lo condujo hacia el sofá y lo sentó antes de sacar su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró el identificador de llamadas, ah –su asistente.

"¿Si?"

"Jane."

"Bien, Jane. ¿Alguna noticia?"

"Hemos recibido noticias del equipo de la ambulancia; es como sospechaba, señor. La ambulancia ha sido interceptada a pocos minutos de Baker Street. Ahora están siguiendo a los escoltas a su propiedad. El equipo ahí está esperando, señor."

"Gracias Jane. ¿Mi presencia será necesaria?"

"Es posible que se necesite a alguien guiar al equipo de la ambulancia a su llegada. Habrá un auto en el 221B Baker Street en dos minutos."

Mycroft terminó la llamada.

En el sofá Sherlock se acurruco en una bola con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Un dilema se presentó ante Mycroft; ¿Debería dejar esta versión rasgada de Sherlock aquí o llevarlo a la propiedad donde su presencia probablemente asustaría a John? Ninguna de estas opciones le atraía pero no encontraba ninguna otra probabilidad. No era como si pudiera llamar a una niñera y Sherlock no tenía amigos que fueran capaces de cuidar de él. Algunas vece Mycroft odiaba cuan socialmente inepto era su hermano.

Otras veces era probablemente lo mejor que Sherlock no pasara demasiado tiempo alrededor de las personas.

Aunque, el por qué Sherlock había decidido trabajar cerca de cadáveres, que se encontraban frecuentemente sangrando, era una idea que Mycroft nunca sabría. Cualquiera que no conociera todas las facetas de Sherlock pensaría que él disfrutaba viendo a los cadáveres y determinando como habían terminado donde estaban. Mycroft sabía que él simplemente disfrutaba desafiarse a si mismo –y trabajar cerca de los cadáveres era un reto para él en mas de una forma.

Tal vez le gustaban los retos pero Sherlock no era alguien que pudiera lidiar con el fracaso o con los sentimientos. Y la combinación de estos dos había dado como resultado esa pieza temblorosa en el sofá. Mycroft miró su reloj directamente, 1 minuto.

"¿A dónde vas?" Cuestionó Sherlock en voz baja desde su posición. Mycroft debió haber sabido que sería imposible esconder sus acciones de él.

"Debo ir a la vieja propiedad Sherlock." Esta declaración hizo que Sherlock se desdoblar y sentara erguido con los ojos inquietados a través de sus pestañas inundadas, aunque Mycroft estaba aliviado de ver que sus colmillos finalmente se habían retirado.

"¿Por qué vas a ir _ahí_?"

"Bueno, tengo que ayudar a cuidar de John; esas personas en la ambulancia necesitaran ser… manejadas."

"Sabes a lo que me_ refiero_ Mycroft." Sherlock gruñó. "¿Por qué no lo llevan a un hospital _normal_?"

Mycroft suspiró, había temido esto. "Parece que John comenzó a recuperarse en la ambulancia. Por su propia cuenta." Agregó al ver la desdeñosa ceja levantada de Sherlock. Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de evaluar la reacción de Sherlock ante la noticia.

"¿Pero qué acerca de las transfusiones?"

"Su cuerpo las rechazo."

"No, no, no, no, no." Murmuró Sherlock, manteniendo fuertemente los ojos cerrados, si él se estaba recuperando, pero rechazaba la sangre que debía estar necesitando, sólo podía significar….

"Deben estar equivocados, ¿tal vez fue una reacción natural? ¡Has que traten de nuevo! Debe haber algo que puedan hace-"

"Sabes que ellos han intentado todo lo posible, no están entrenados para lidiar con esto Sherlock –no tienen idea de que está pasando. No saben porque no ha muerto aun." Sherlock se estremeció visiblemente.

"Tienes que detenerlo Mycroft. ¡Has que hagan algo! Ellos son doctores, seguramente tienen tecnología ahora que puede detener esto. Las cosas han avanzado desde nosotros…"

"Sabes que eso es imposible, Sherlock. Ya está en su sistema. Está cambiando; y no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo."

_…_

John volvió a la conciencia con un tirón; como si alguien hubiera apretado su botón de encendido. Estaba muerto – y de repente no lo estaba. En su mente no tenía ninguna duda de que había muerto. Había sentido el segundo en que su corazón se detuvo, el segundo en el su cuerpo entró en pánico violentamente antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad. Era su única certeza.

Pero ahora su cerebro se encontraba nublado con pensamientos confusos y analgésicos, como si una niebla hubiera descendido en su cerebro y tuviera que tropezar ciegamente a través de él, buscando información. Por encima de él una voz le hablaba, una mano trataba de atraerlo a la superficie desde la profundidad de agua que era su propia muerte. Sabía que debía responder pero todo lo que podía pensar era que la mujer tenía una voz extremadamente irritante –y si estuviera completamente despierto le informaría sobre el hecho.

"¿John? ¿Puedes escucharme? Creo que definitivamente lo hemos perdido." Pareció hacer una pausa para que alguien más interviniera y hubo otro murmullo delgado detrás de John.

"No estoy captando pulso alguno, su cuerpo rechazó las transfusiones… ¿Utilizamos la paletas?" Más silencio. "No, está bien, comprendo. Es sólo, primer día en el trabajo y todo, y simplemente no quería que esto pasara.

John estaba casi seguro de que la mujer estaba llorando. "Quiero decir, sé que esperar y todo. Pero un homicidio en mi primer día es un poco, no lo sé. Simplemente, _duele_."

Pero John había dejado de escuchar. Ella estaba hablando de él, en tiempo pasado, estaba diciendo como se sentía acerca de _su_ muerte. Alguien tenía que estar equivocado, pensó, yo, ciertamente, no estoy muerto. No más. Sin embargo, incluso a través de la niebla en su mente, podía oír el pitido plano de una maquina a su derecha, y supo en ese momento que él estaba equivocado.

Y su corazón no estaba, en definitiva, latiendo.

Sabía que era importante no entrar en pánico –pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pensaba que cuando uno moría estaba supuesto a simplemente irse –hacia el cielo o algo- no sólo reposar alrededor por toda la eternidad. Repentinamente se preguntó si estaría consciente todo el camino hasta su funeral, si estaría en un ataúd, despierto, por siempre.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Asi que hizo lo que cualquier otra persona haría –abrió sus ojos.

No esperaba el pánico masivo que se inicio a causa de su acción. La mujer a su izquierda en realidad gritó. La persona atrás de su cabeza; un hombre mayor que ahora podía ver, se precipitó hacia delante para verificar las maquinas, gritando mientras lo hacía.

"¡Signos vitales!"

"Todavía no estoy recibiendo ninguna lectura de su corazón, no hay presión sanguínea, ¡nada!"

"Voy a verificar si hay pulso, comprueba si está consciente."

El hombre se movió bajo hacia su muñeca en buen estado, tomándola con fuerza; con tanta fuerza que John sabía que debía doler. Se preocupo cuando no lo hizo.

"¿John? ¿Puedes escucharme?" La mujer encima de él temblaba. Un medico no era probablemente su mejor opción de trabajo, John pensó con ironía. Y trató, realmente trato de responderle, pero sus articulaciones parecían rígidas, su boca incapaz de moverse. Todo lo que logró fue enojarse con si mismo; ¡se negaba a ser putamente incapaz! "Parpadea si entiendes lo que digo John." Esa era una simple petición. John concentró toda su energía en esa acción, poco a poco cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir.

La pobre mujer casi se desmayó.

"¡Está consciente!" Gritó al otro hombre. "Quédate conmigo ahora John. Vamos a estar en el hospital pronto. Aunque parece que vamos en la dirección opuesta.

"¿Judy? No puede estar consciente. No tiene pulso."

"¿Qué?"

"El paciente ni tiene pulso. Debe haber sido una causalidad."

"¡Pero no podría haber sido! John, necesito que parpadees de nuevo, sólo una vez mas." La mujer estaba rogando y John sabía que era tanto por ella como por él. Ella había dicho que no quería tener un homicidio en su primer día y sucedía que él no quería ser una victima.

Pero estaba sintiéndose mas distante –su energía se minaba. Sabía que esto era importante –se negaba a estar muerto, simplemente no resultaría. ¿Quién mas iba a comprar la leche?

Así que miró a la paramédico a los ojos y parpadeó.

_..._

Al final, Mycroft había incluido a Sherlock en el coche, sin embargo, aun no estaba seguro de que era la opción correcta.

Aun lo hizo, sin importar la incertidumbre.

Desde la parte delantera del coche su conductor le estaba informando sobre la condición actual; pero podía sentía que su mente se deslizaba a otra parte. No había sentido esta incertidumbre, tan fuera de control, desde la noche en que había encontrado a su hermano efectivamente siendo asesinado por esa mujer. Y, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, verlo hacer la misma cosa a su compañero de piso había hecho más que sólo sacudir sus nervios un poco.

Sherlock había apoyado su cabeza contra la ventana, todo su cuerpo vibraba cada vez que pasaban por un tope. Mycroft sabia que una pequeña charla con su hermano nunca era una buena opción pero la mirada perdida en los ojos de Sherlock era desconcertante y él sabía la causa de su miedo enmascarado.

"Va a estar bien, Sherlock."

La ira que causo esta declaración fue violenta aunque no inesperada. Los ojos de Sherlock casi parecían irradiar calor.

"¿En que sentido, _Mycroft_" Se burló del nombre de su hermano con evidente desprecio. "consideras que esto este 'bien'?"

"Él estará en el mejor lugar posible, Sherlock. Podremos ayudarlo allí, tenemos las facilidades necesarias."

"Nunca quise volver allí –nunca." La voz de Sherlock temblaba ahora, lagrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos. Sherlock llorando era la única cosa que Mycroft no podía sobrellevar; y había estado pasando con demasiada frecuencia últimamente. Puso una mano en el brazo de su deprimido hermano en lo que esperaba sería visto como un gesto reconfortante y no condescendiente.

"Lo ayudaremos, no será como los fue para nosotros, Sherlock. Él nos tendrá a nosotros para explicar las cosas. Tendrá una opción. Estará bien." Sin embargo, Mycroft no sabía si se encontraba confortando a Sherlock o al él mismo.

_..._

La ambulancia llegó a la alusiva 'propiedad' en una oleada de pánico general y confusión, en afilado contraste con los hombres de Mycroft, quienes silenciosamente escoltaron la camilla a la enfermería de la residencia.

La casa por si misma era enorme, más parecida a una mansión que cualquier otra cosa –aunque el personal la había denominado en secreto mas parecida a una prisión. Probablemente debido a las grandes puertas de metal intrincadamente entretejidas que detenían a cualquiera de vagar adentro o afuera. Muros de piedra gris se elevaban cuatro pisos de altura, las ventanas uniformemente espaciadas; oscuras y rasgadas. Una ocasionalmente tableada. Se dividía en tres partes: el hospital y la enfermería, las instalaciones de vivienda y el sector secreto. Era raro que Mycroft la visitara alguna vez y, por lo tanto, el personal sólo se contrataba temporalmente cuando él decía que los requeriría. Se decía que solo al personal más confiable de Mycroft les era permitido conocer la localización de la propiedad y ninguno de ellos estaba permitido a entrar en el bien llamado sector secreto.

La propiedad se encontraba en el medio de la nada, rodeada por unas cuantas hectáreas de terreno, el césped estaba descuidado y la maleza crecía salvajemente. En el extremo mas alejado de la propiedad había un bosque, el cual daba a un pequeño río. Aunque el propio río estaba sucio y carente de vida animal, la vista desde el bosque se decía que era maravillosa. Sin embargo, los bosques eran otra área considerada fuera del alcance para todos los miembros del personal. Al parecer, por cuestiones de salud y seguridad.

Cuando la ambulancia se detuvo fuera de las puertas de metal, las nubes se había reunido en el cielo y comenzaban a llover pesadas gotas de aguanieve, empapando inmediatamente a los hombres que abrieron con un chirrido las pesadas estructural haciendo un gesto para que el vehículo entrara. Cuando se detuvieron afuera de la larga entrada de madera, las puertas traseras de la ambulancia se abrieron de golpe y la camilla rodo afuera; los paramédicos gritaban instrucciones y preguntas mirado con pánico general. Ellos, sin embargo, permitieron ser conducidos a través de la casa hasta el hospital-enfermería, donde John fue gentilmente maniobrado dentro de la única mesa de operaciones que se erguía orgullosamente en medio de la fría habitación blanca.

Cuando el coche de Mycroft arribó, unos segundos después, las puertas se abrieron casi silenciosamente, como si ellas también pudieran sentir la tensión que se irradiaba desde el auto oscuro y no quería tomar parte en la adición a la misma. La lluvia no había cesado, en todo caso, sólo había acrecentado y Mycroft se encontraba, una vez más, agradecido por su siempre presente paraguas. Sherlock, sin embargo, apenas pareció darse cuenta de la lluvia; estaba demasiado absorto con la vista fija en el edificio abandonado, una mirada de intenso odio y disgusto en su rostro. Se negó a usar el paraguas de Mycroft y partió fervientemente a la pesada puerta de madera –empujando a todos los hombres que trataron de detener con poco entusiasmo su entrada.

El interior de la propiedad era mucho más impresionante que el engañoso exterior. Candelabros colgaban del techo, goteando perlas de cristal y de diamante. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un antiguo diseño de William Morris, flores amarillas trepando hacia los techos altos. Las alfombras eran gruesas y lujosas en el suelo, un color marrón oscuro en combinación con las lámparas colocadas artísticamente emitían un suave resplandor sobre todo el asunto.

Sherlock, sin embargo, no se dejo engañar. Aun podía ver el vulgar grafiti que una vez había decorado las paredes, en su mente, aun podía recordar las oscuras y sospechosas manchas que habían opacado los pisos. Mycroft podría tratar y disfrazar el pasado de la propiedad pero no podía disfrazar las memorias.

Lo que era completamente nuevo y sorprendente era el hospital. Sherlock vagamente recordaba haber oído a su hermano mencionar algo acerca de las 'reformas' y 'extensiones' pero había asumido que hablaba sobre el gobierno o algo de igual importancia. Él estaría eternamente agradecido a su hermano por ser tan pesimista y prepararse para lo peor; finalmente servía para algo bueno.

Sherlock estaba casi en la puerta de la enfermería, noqueando a los guardias que trataban de detenerlo, presuntamente por órdenes de Mycroft. Estos guardias eran más fuertes que los anteriores sin embargo, y, al perecer, un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna no era suficiente para ganar su acceso. Había estado peleando sin éxito por los cinco minutos que tardó Mycroft para pasear casualmente por el pasillo, sosteniendo el paraguas ligeramente con una mano y con la otra en bolsillo del pantalón. Mycroft parecía un poco dolido por los intentos fútiles de su hermano. Se encontraba obviamente más débil de lo que había previsto.

"Mycroft," Sherlock gruñó, jadeando un poco al tirar otro golpe cansado a uno de los guardias. "ordénales que se detengan, déjame entrar."

Mycroft suspiró, no había estado deseando esto, pero por el momento tenía que actuar con el mejor interés para John.

"Creo que realmente es mejor si te quedas aquí, Sherlock."

"¿Qué? No seas ridículo, tengo que ver si él está bien."

"Estoy seguro de que mientras este lejos de estar 'bien' se estará recuperando perfectamente de su, ah, _lesión_." Levanto su ceja apuntando en dirección a Sherlock. "Sin embargo, probablemente está muy confundido, perdido, tal vez incluso atemorizado. Y dudo que incluso John particularmente quisiera verte ahora mismo."

"Yo-" Sherlock parecía estar buscando un argumento pero cuando no encontró ninguno que fuera satisfactorio desplomó sus hombros en señal derrota y se alejó de la puerta. "Déjame saber como está." Dijo, mirando hacia la pared.

Mycroft no se dejo engañar por un segundo.

"Buen intento, Sherlock pero no dejare que entres –y pararte ahí pretendiendo que no estabas planeando correr adentro de todos modos no tiene sentido. Necesito explicar todo a John sin interrupciones no deseadas." Se volvió hacia el mas pesado de los guardias, "David, si fueras tan amable de acompañar a mi hermano a sus habitaciones y quiero una vigilancia constante fuera de la puerta hasta que yo diga lo contrario." Añadió, entregándole una llave de latón pesado.

"¡Qué! No puedes simplemente encerrarme en mi habitación hasta que sientas que quieres dejarme salir, no soy un niño, Mycroft."

"Oh no querido hermano –me limitaba a encerrarte en tu habitación hasta que inevitablemente encontraras una salida. Pero me gustan tus planes mucho más." El humor apretado era evidente en su tono, pero sus ojos aun tenían una pisca de verdad y Sherlock decidió no ponerlo a prueba más, en lugar de eso, se marchó, haciendo un gesto a David para que los siguiera.

Mycroft suspiró. Sherlock podía ser tan difícil cuando quería serlo. Mientras la espalda de su hermano esta volteada le entregó otra llave pequeña a David. La llave correcta para la habitación y, por supuesto, la llave que había entregado antes ya se había ido del bolsillo de David. Si Sherlock pensaba que iba a caer en ese truco de nuevo estaba sólidamente equivocado.

Tomando un respiro profundo para recuperar la compostura, abrió la puerta de la enfermería y camino dentro del hospital.

_..._

El doctor personal de Mycroft, Dr. Foster, había sido participe de una pelea verbal con los dos miembros del equipo de la ambulancia por los últimos diez minutos. Había hecho lo mejor posible para tratar y conseguir que se fueran pero ellos se negaban a creer su mentira francamente basura de que él podía sentir un pulso débil en la muñeca de John. La mujer estaba casi histérica cuando Mycroft entró, paraguas aun goteando en la mano. El pobre doctor de la ambulancia estaba aún inquieto sobre John, tratando de atarlo a varios monitores de ritmo cardiaco, mientras simultáneamente contribuía a los gritos y acusaciones que llenaban el cuarto.

Mycroft golpeó ligeramente su paraguas en el suelo de baldosas y admiró la forma en que hizo silencio casi de inmediato.

"Ahora. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó, "Uno a la vez por favor."

La mujer de la ambulancia: Judy, su tarjeta de identificación declaró, fue la primera en hablar, su voz temblando ligeramente. "Bueno, el paciente necesita cuidados inmediatos, aunque parece que hay algo parecido a una anomalía. Hemos logrado mantenerlo consciente, aun así él no tiene pulso y sus niveles de presión sanguínea son peligrosamente bajos."

"¿Está consciente ahora?" Mycroft cuestionó en voz baja, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil en la mesa.

"No, señor." Ella respondió. "Pero _este_ doctor dice que encontró un débil pulso y sigue tratando de hacernos marchar. Él es _nuestro_ paciente y debemos cuidar de él, a demás, ¡puede que nos dé respuestas científicas que podrían ayudar a otros que sufren de pérdidas severas de sangre!

El Dr. Foster le dio una mirada de disculpa a Mycroft, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la mujer y girando sus ojos.

"De hecho." Mycroft replicó. Había anticipado esto, pero aun era molesto ver que sus sospechas eran correctas. "Si pudieran seguirme por aquí. Dr. Foster es capaz de cuidar de John por ahora." Y calmadamente caminó afuera del cuarto, sabiendo que los miembros del equipo de ambulancia lo seguirían.

Regresó solo después de unos minutos, los miembros del equipo de la ambulancia en el camino de regreso a su hospital. Jurando silencio y significativamente mas ricos. Soborno; era como el país se dirigía en estos días, triste pero cierto.

_..._

Sherlock no estaba impresionado, la llave que había tomado de la bolsa se David era muy obviamente la incorrecta para abrir la cerradura de su habitación. Estúpido Mycroft.

Abandonó la llave rápidamente y se puso a buscar en la habitación por posibles artículos para desbloquear la puerta. Pero conociendo a Mycroft probablemente hoy no iría en busca de John por varias razones sobre las que se negaba a pensar correctamente.

Razón uno: estaba cansado. Sospechaba que se traba de las emociones –su cuerpo no fue construido para ellas; por preocupante que pudiera ser.

Razón dos: No tenía ningún deseo de pasear por la propiedad.

Razón tres: Mycroft estaba en lo cierto. Básicamente había asesinado a John. No había manera de que John nunca lo perdonara por eso, él era la única persona en que confiaba, y lo había asesinado.

Pero aun peor que eso –él lo había condenado a vivir por siempre; le había quitado su alma. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo todo de nuevo. No podías mata a un vampiro al menos que tuvieras plata, luz solar, una estaca de madera o _grandes_ cantidades de ajo. Y aun así se sigue pensando que no tenían un alma y, por lo tanto, estarían condenados. El único momento en que podrías matar a un vampiro y dejar que mantuviera su alma sería cuando aun estuvieran cambiando. Y seguramente Mycroft no…

_Él nos tendrá para explicarle –para ayudarlo. Tendrá una opción. _

_Tenemos las facilidades necesarias._

_Necesito explicarle todo a John sin interrupciones no deseadas. _

¡No. No, no, no, no, no! Sherlock se lanzo contra la puerta en estado de pánico, golpeando con los puños inútilmente. "¡Mycroft!" Gritó. "¡No te atrevas! ¡Ni siquiera te ATREVAS!"

_..._

Cuando John volvió a la consciencia lo primero que notó fue lo increíblemente blanco que era todo. Daño sus ojos al abrirlos y tenía un atisbo de dolor de cabeza. Al menos estaba afuera de la ambulancia ahora –espera. ¿Esto significaba que estaba muerto de nuevo? Abrió sus ojos lentamente, permitiéndoles ajustarse. Cuando dejo de sentir que su cabeza explotaría si se movía, miró alrededor del cuarto. Al ver a Mycroft y a otro hombre extraño, se dejó caer hacia abajo.

"Bien gracias a Dios por eso."

Mycroft frunció ligeramente el ceño. "¿John?"

"Bien, no estoy muerto si tu estás aquí. Sin ofender, pero no precisamente estás en mi visión del Cielo."

La sonrisa de labios finos estaba de vuelta. "Ya veo. Desafortunadamente, John, sólo la mitad de lo que dijiste es cierto." Se detuvo un momento para permitir que esta declaración se entendiera. Cuando la cara de John palideció más, continuó. ¿Recuerda porque está aquí, Dr. Watson?

John frunció en ceño, su cerebro estaba menos confuso ahora, sus pensamientos se aclararon a medida que regresaban a esta tarde.

Hacia calor, podía recordar eso. Estaba incomodo y aburrido, tratando de organizar unos papeles. Dios sabía que si perdías algo en ese apartamento nunca lo encontrarías de nuevo. Y en la remota posibilidad de que lo hiciera estaría siendo utilizado para envolver la oreja de algún pobre tipo o algo así.

Así que había tratado de ordenar unos papeles y se había deslizado un poco, dándose un corte con el papel. Entonces Sherlock comenzó a portarse extraño así que se había acercado para comprobar si estaba bien…..

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh demonios.

_..._

Sherlock había dejado de golpear la pared, ahora estaba suplicando a los hombres de Mycroft afuera, lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin obstáculo.

Porque sabía que dada la posibilidad de elegir entre seguir adelante, y convertirse en un monstruo sin alma, o morir ahora como humano, él sabía cual elegiría John. Y no podía vivir sin John. Realmente no podía; no ahora.

Y todo era su culpa.

_..._

John se sentó sobre la mesa de operaciones escuchando al doctor; Foster aparentemente. Estaba explicando algo, usando términos técnicos y movimientos excesivos con las manos. Con eso y el latido sordo en su cabeza, John encontró su atención vagando y se movió incomodo en la mesa, tratando de encontrar una posición mas cómoda que le permitiera seguir viendo las acciones del medico al mismo tiempo que mantenía un ojo en Mycroft. No había confiado en el hombre antes y seguro que no se fiaba de él ahora.

"… resultando en una perdida de sangre al cerebro. Sin embargo, el cuerpo es todavía capaz de funcionar con una mezcla combinada de sangre prestada y…"

Seguía _hablando_. John no sabía de donde había venido esa repentina necesidad impulsiva de moverse pero estaba tomando toda su energía para controlarla. Se sintió un poco ahogado por el frio y blanco cuarto –aunque sabía que debía escuchar, el hombre lo estaba _aburriendo_.

No. Debería escuchar. Esto era importante –una gran oportunidad en su vida. Este doctor estaba explicando como estaba vivo, no espera -¿Cómo lo había llamado? 'muerto viviente' –pero eso sonaba demasiado cliché para él, ya fuera un oxímoron como 'silencio ensordecedor' o 'un bonito feo' o no. Su atención se había desviado de nuevo. Trató de concentrarse.

"…categorizados como sin alma. Muchos deciden continuar de igual forma –siendo que la inmortalidad es buscada por muchos pero rara vez se logra. Sin embargo, algunos deciden que sería antirreligioso y desean morir, mientras aun es posible…"

Nope. El hombre era definitivamente aburrido. John miró al techo, era demasiado alto, con una pequeña repisa corriendo a su alrededor –presumiblemente para ocultar los cables eléctricos. Se preguntó si sería capaz de escalar ahí si trataba, probablemente no. De nuevo –seguramente sería más entretenido que escuchar a ese idiota decir más tonterías y más y más y-

"¿John? ¿Estás prestando atención?" El tono cortante de Mycroft interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de John y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "Entiendo como te estás sintiendo John, los cambios mentales son muy repentinos y emocionantes pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los cambios físicos comiencen también y si quieres detenerlos, debes tomar una decisión ahora."

Su mirada en blanco probablemente transmitió la verdad de que no había estado escuchando en absoluto y Mycroft suspiró dramáticamente, mirando al doctor Foster en exasperación.

"John, estás convirtiéndote en un vampiro. Si quieres detener los cambios, dilo ahora." Oh. John momentáneamente se preguntó porque no estaba particularmente sorprendido ante las noticias.

"¿Qué pasa si lo hago?"

"Morirás, como debiste hacerlo antes. Será relativamente sin dolor – llegarás a descansar en paz y todo eso." Sip –había sido importante que escuchara entonces. Woops.

"¿Y si no lo hago?

"Vas a sufrir los cambios físicos necesarios para convertirte en un vampiro. Necesitaras quedarte aquí mientras te entrenamos y ayudamos a hacerle frente –entonces vivirás por siempre con todas las responsabilidades que se desprenden de ello.

"Correcto."

John se sintió inmediatamente agradecido de que tuviera experiencia tomando decisiones de cambio de vida bajo presión, de lo contrario estaba muy seguro de que haría algo estúpido; como desmayarse ¿Podían los vampiros si quiera desmayarse? Abrió si boca para preguntarle a Mycroft esto, entonces la cerró silenciosamente –ahora, obviamente, no era el momento.

"Necesitamos una respuesta pronto, Dr. Watson." Mycroft subrayó, sus manos abriendo y cerrando alrededor de la manija gastada de su paraguas.

Entonces –ya sea vivir para siempre o morir ahora. No parecía como una decisión difícil. Pero, de nuevo, había visto a Sherlock anteriormente, había visto los cambios –la locura- en sus ojos, había visto el modo en que era un esclavo de su propio cuerpo. ¿Quería eso? Siempre tener que preocuparse de herir a la gente y al mismo tiempo necesitando lastimarla. ¿Podría vivir con eso?

"¿Dr. Watson?" Inquirió Foster. "Realmente necesitamos una respuesta."

Tomó una respiración profunda; tiempo de decidir.

"Está bien."

_..._

Sherlock se sentó, jadeando en el interior de su puerta. Sus manos dolían donde las había golpeado contra la madera y todo lo que logro con sus esfuerzos fueron unas abolladuras. Sus ojos se habían secado, dejando el trazo de sus lágrimas. Los hombres afuera no habían respondido a sus suplicas para dejarlo salir. Y, en cualquier forma, ya no tenia sentido ahora. John ya había tenido más del tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión. Él era un medico militar, un buen hombre y, juzgando por su comentario de 'Por favor Dios déjame vivir' que tanto había afectado a Sherlock, un hombre temeroso de Dios. No querría convertirse en un monstruo sin alma. E incluso si lo hacia –no querría ver de nuevo a Sherlock, nunca.

No se movió cuando la puerta de su habitación crujió al abrirse. No miró hacia arriba cuando los zapatos de Mycroft entraron en su línea de visión. No respondió cuando el susurro de su hermano hizo eco en la habitación vacía.

"Lo siento."

.

* * *

><p>L:<p>

Como siempre saber de mis errores me hace mejor persona, por favor, notifiquenme.

También, felicidades a todos lo que conocen la cancion (relacionada a los vampiros) de la cual el titulo y nombre del capitulo fueron tomados. Y si no la conocen, es muy buena, ¡la recomiendo!

Nos leemos luego ;OP


	4. El tiempo nunca cambiará lo que es

Chicos, ¡Hola a todos! Este es un capitulo un poco más corto pero es igual de bueno y ansioso que el anterior.

Creó que estoy seriamente enamorada de todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic. Y, como siempre, aquellos que ponen esta historia en su lista de alerta y favoritos – Los ADORO! Gracias por todos los reviews! Y, de nuevo, MIL perdones por la tardanza, tantos exámenes finales y otras porquerías de la vida me retrasaron, sinceramente cuando no estoy estudiando estoy haciendo los dichosos exámenes.

Hehehehe el nombre de la canción para todos los que estén interesados es: 'In love with a vampire' de Saving Jane.

**Advertencias**: Ermmm, un poco de violencia, agujas tal vez.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le había tomado solamente un rápido vistazo al rostro de Mycroft para saber que no se había disculpado por la cosa que asustaba más a Sherlock –la muerte de John. Mycroft podía haber pasado años desarrollando la capacidad para convertir sus facciones en una mascara imposible de leer pero Sherlock había pasado un año viviendo con John; y estaba seguro de que si hubiera muerto él sería capaz de sentirlo, percibirlo de alguna manera.

"¿Dónde está?" Sherlock gruñó. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente con lagrimas contenidas, su voz lo suficientemente baja como para sonar bestial, inhumana.

Mycroft casi balbuceo una respuesta, negándose a admitir que la mirada de su hermano envió una señal de miedo a su corazón cuidadosamente controlado. "En el hospital. No puedes ir ahora –ya ha entrado en la fase dos; cambios físicos."

Sherlock pasó junto a él, golpeando la espalda de su hermano contra la puerta en ruinas mientras corría a través de ella, su respuesta amenazante casi perdida en el ruido de su partida. "No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer."

…

Mycroft estaba inquieto. No, más que inquieto, estaba genuinamente_ preocupado_ por el estado en el que Sherlock se encontraba.

Él nunca antes había mostrado ese nivel de emoción, ni siquiera cuando su autocontrol de había deslizado antes; y en ese entonces había recurrido a las drogas en lugar de mostrar _sentimientos_.

No, incluso entonces, sus ojos no habían mostrado este nivel de locura, había mantenido una cierta cantidad de fuerza y, por Dios, nunca había _llorado_.

No hacia falta un genio para darse cuenta que la variable causante de estos cambios era la intervención de un cierto John H. Watson. El hombre estaba, obviamente, afectando a Sherlock en más formas de lo previsto y ahora estaba apunto de 'enfermarse'.

Mycroft era bueno con las emociones –es lo que lo hacía superior a Sherlock al deducir. Mycroft entendía las emociones, como funcionaban, lo que ganaban, como afectaban a otros, como te afectaban a ti. La forma en que podían usarse para manipular. Sherlock no entendía esto. Seguro, él entendía la teoría detrás de esto, entendía que si un miembro de la familia se encontraba triste o enojado era probable que los demás lo estuvieran también, entendía como crear una emoción falsa con el fin de recopilar información de un sospechoso. El problema era que Sherlock Holmes, simplemente, no sentía de la misma manera que los demás.

Algunas personas especulaban que él no sentía en absoluto.

Desafortunadamente para Mycroft, esto no era _por completo_ cierto. Sherlock podía sentir emociones, había sido humano, después de todo, pero no podía controlarlas. Si estaba triste, entonces se encontraba a sólo un pequeño paso para estar clínicamente deprimido. Si se aburría habría un infierno que pagar. Si estaba feliz, todo Londres parecía un poco más brillante. Si estaba enamorado…

Algunas veces, Mycroft pensaba que podría haber sido mejor si Sherlock hubiera, de hecho, querido a John como una 'lonchera caminante', tal como había sospechado en primer lugar.

….

El Doctor Foster se encontraba inclinado sobre un microscopio en la esquina del hospital, monitoreando la muestra de sangre que acababa de tomar de John. Era liberador saber que tenía en sus manos la materia de cientos de pesadillas, que sólo él conocía la exacta composición biológica de un vampiro, mientras que otros estaban seguros de su inexistencia. Brevemente se preguntó que reacción podría obtener si presentara sus descubrimientos a una junta de científicos; ¿Se reirían de él o lo respetarían?

No importaba. No había manera de que fuera capaz de informar a cualquiera de sus descubrimientos; Mycroft se había asegurado de que no existieran lagunas en su contrato y, de cualquier forma, se le proporcionaba alojamiento de lujo y suficiente dinero para poner a un rey extranjero celoso. Se había asegurado a si mismo que no requería reconocimiento.

Un grito ahogado proveniente de atrás le recordó la presencia del Dr. Watson. El hombre, después de una rápida charla con Mycroft, había decidido seguir a delante con el cambio –a pesar de la fuerte moral que, Mycroft sospechaba, sería un problema. Así las cosas, el ex medico militar se hallaba tendido en la mesa de operaciones, detenido por correas de cuero reforzadas con plata.

Después de unos años estudiando a los vampiros el Dr. Foster había decidido que preferiría morir un número horrible de muertes antes que convertirse en uno de ellos. Era cierto que después del cambio no podían recordar nada de ello; sus cerebros parecían borrar la memoria del dolor. Breves entrevistas con los dos hermanos Holmes lo habían tranquilizado sobre ese hecho, y sin embargo, ver el cambio era una cosa que seguramente convencería a cualquiera de que era una mala idea.

John estaba consciente, contorsionándose y retorciéndose en contra de sus ataduras, tirando de sus miembros como si no tuviera control de sus acciones. La tela que habían puesto en su boca amortiguaba los gritos que estaba emitiendo y lo prevenía de la posibilidad de morder su propia lengua. De vez en cuando el Dr. Foster lo inspeccionaría, sólo para ver su espalda arqueándose arriba antes de caer hacia abajo, atrayendo más lagrimas en los suaves ojos marrones. Había estado así por diez minutos antes de que Mycroft se excusara, simplemente no quería ver más. Era la primer vez que Foster le había visto incomodo con una situación.

Parecía que no era sólo Sherlock quien se había vuelto apegado al tranquilo y humilde John.

El Dr. Foster nunca fue una persona con simpatía. Simplemente no veía el punto en ello. ¿Y qué si alguien te lastima, realmente te ayuda en alguna manera? En todo caso, sólo hacía tu auto-compasión más fuerte, y esa era una acción sin sentido que sólo te llevaría hacia atrás.

Fue por esta razón que no le había mostrado simpatía alguna a John cuando forzó su brazo agitado, golpeándolo contra la mesa, y clavó la aguja en el pliegue del codo. La sangre que necesitaba para las pruebas desaparecía rápidamente; absorbida por el cuerpo, por lo que tomó unos minutos de retorcer y serrar la aguja antes de obtener la cantidad correcta. Los gritos ahogados de John pidiendo ayuda caían en oídos sordos.

Ahora, con la sangre bajo un escrutinio más cercano, el Dr. Foster era capaz de ver la imposibilidad física a la que estaba tan acostumbrado a estudiar. Cada una de las células de la sangre en la muestra se fue compactando lentamente sobre sí misma, hasta que sólo quedo un pequeño disco de productos químicos y estos era lo que el cuerpo estaba absorbiendo; transformando las células de la sangre en una extraña substancia que permitía al cuerpo continuar funcionando sin sangre suya.

Cuando su propia sangre se agotara, John tendría que partir a buscar la de alguien más.

Esta era la razón por la que aquellos que habían sido prácticamente drenados de su sangre sufrían más sed, ellos tenían que compensar por no tener prácticamente nada de sangre propia para convertir. La sed de Sherlock era terrible, mucho más que la de Mycroft –quien sufrió sólo un poco. Esto significaba que nunca estaría fuera de la supervisión de Mycroft, en caso de que se _resbalara_. También tenía que venir para revisiones regulares con el Dr. Foster, pero Sherlock había ejecutado con éxito su escape de las últimas.

Después de _este_ incidente, Foster estaba seguro de que estaría viendo mucho más al joven Holmes.

…

Al tiempo que Sherlock corría hacia el ala del hospital, se encontró con que no podía pensar en nada más que John. John que llevaba suéteres tejido y una pistola del ejército en el bolsillo de atrás; como algo ocasional. John a quien él había asesinado.

El nombre corría alrededor de su cabeza como un mantra; 'John, John, John, John, John,' –Le recordaba lo que estaba haciendo, lo que había hecho –lo que trataba de hacer.

Se paró en seco y rápidamente se escondió en una esquina cuando vio a dos hombres fuertemente construidos aún parados en la puerta. Se sintió físicamente incapaz de pelear contra ellos, sus huesos se sentían débiles por el cansancio –aunque este hecho no le preocupaba tanto como debería. En su lugar trató de frenar el ruido sordo en su cabeza y pensar en una forma de distraerlos, algo a lo que responderían. Sólo le tomó unos momentos antes de que hubiera preparado un plan para alejarlos de su camino y solamente tomó treinta segundos para ponerlo en práctica.

Sin dudarlo, tomó el perchero de metal pesado detrás de él y lo golpeo con fuerza en el piso, dos veces, gritando en su mejor personificación de Mycroft. Entonces dio la señal de alarma que sabía que Mycroft solía usar para pedir ayuda.

Mientras lo hombres pasaban corriendo, armas en la mano, él se escondió detrás de la esquina y mientras ellos se preocupaban se deslizó detrás de ellos y simplemente entró por la puerta del hospital. Después de la hogareña y sutil iluminación de los pasillos, la luz blanca de la sala dañó sus ojos, se detuvo un tiempo para dejar que se ajustaran; mirando alrededor de la habitación bien ventilada hasta que encontró a los dos doctores en la esquina más alejada. En medio de varios microscopios, muestras de sangre y láseres.

Desde donde estaba colocado sólo podía ver las piernas de John golpeteando en torno; el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba escondido detrás de la espalda volteada del Dr. Foster. Mientras Sherlock se acercaba podía escuchar al medico canoso murmurando en voz baja y el rasgueo de una pluma en el papel. Cuando se encontró a menos de tres metros de distancia tosió educadamente y el hombre más pequeño casi salto de su bata de laboratorio, aunque no se dio la vuelta.

"No debe hacerme eso a mi, Sr. Holmes, soy mayor, le podría hacer frente sin el impacto, gracias."

Sherlock simplemente rodó los ojos sin decir nada hasta que el hombre se dio la vuelta con el portapapeles todavía en la mano.

"Finalmente se desmayo, preferiría que usted no hiciera nada para reanimarlo." Dijo, discerniendo las intenciones de Sherlock. "Y no se preocupe por los movimientos erráticos; son normales." Gentilmente removió el masticado paño de la boca de John, dejando su mandíbula caer sin fuerza.

"Gracias." Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos mas, Sherlock usando ese tiempo para deducir que el hombre había estado monitoreando la condición de John cuidadosamente y que se encontraba lo suficientemente estable como para considerarse vagamente 'libre de riesgo'. Si una cosa como esta podía _ser_ considerada libre de riesgo.

Después del extraño silencio, Foster finalmente tomo la pista apenas disimulada y dio la vuelta para irse, riendo en voz baja por su propio uso de la palabra 'normal'.

Pararse junto a la mesa de operaciones sosteniéndose era lo único que Sherlock podía hacer para mantenerse erguido, sus piernas pronto se sintieron susceptibles a colapsar debajo de él. John se veía tan frágil debajo de él, su nueva piel pálida tenía un aspecto casi transparente en las luces blancas de arriba. Las marcas en el interior de su codo eran fáciles de detectar, a pesar de que parecían estar desapareciendo, sanando rápidamente a pesar de la falta de sangre en su sistema. Pero era el rostro de John el que atormentaría a Sherlock cada vez que cerrara los ojos. Su usualmente calmado exterior estaba empañado, con el rostro desencajado, como si estuviera sufriendo una pesadilla particularmente vivida y sus miembros todavía se sacudían de vez en cuando, los movimientos erráticos hacían crecer la bilis en la garganta de Sherlock. Él había hecho esto. Le había causado este dolor a John.

Y, en cierto modo, era mucho peor que los otros, los inocentes a quienes había asesinado. Porque el cuerpo frente a él no era un rostro sin nombre, ni siquiera un rostro sin nombre con una familia era tan malo, este era John. John Watson –el hombre que había regresado de Afganistán aún en busca de un poco más de emociones, perfectamente dispuesto a pasear por una escena del crimen, capaz de ponerse al día con partes de cuerpos en el piso y completamente feliz con un compañero de piso sociópata que no hacía absolutamente nada para ayudar.

Y era terrible; parado enfrente de él y verlo morir. No sólo literalmente sino en sentido figurado también. Debido a que cuando se despertara, John Watson sería un hombre diferente y era muy probable que él no quisiera ver a Sherlock de nuevo cuando lo hiciera.

Así que Sherlock se quedó en silencio, sin avergonzarse de la mano que dejó reposar en el costado tembloroso de John, viendo el color gradualmente drenarse de la cara de su compañero.

…

Mycroft miró a los hombres frente a él con algo cercano a desprecio. ¿Realmente esas personas eran tan estúpidas para pensar que él había sido atacado y luego rápidamente se había desvanecido en el espacio en menos de un minuto?

"… entonces escuchamos la señal de alarma y salimos corriendo, aunque cuando llegamos ahí usted y sus atacantes se habían ido. Hemos tenido gente buscando a los causante por cerca de cinco minutos…"

Parecería así. Realmente tendría que conseguir que lo solucionaran; este tipo de debilidad en su seguridad era una mala noticia –una noticia que no podía permitir fuera explotada. El hombre frente a él parecía haberse quedado sin vapor y estaba silenciosamente cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, en busca de alguna ayuda como si estuviera a punto de ser asesinado.

"Bien, como puedes ver, no fui atacado." Declaró Mycroft, con las cejas en alto sobre su cabeza. Puntualizando sus palabras con un movimiento del brazo, como para llamar la atención sobre su existencia. El hombre pareció temblar levemente. Hmmm, no era bueno en absoluto. Su falta de compostura bajo presión podría ser un problema. "Una vez más has sido burlado por mi hermano, ahora retira la 'caza de hombres' y vuelve a hacer tú trabajo."

Y con esa frase de despedida Mycroft salió de la habitación, dejando al hombre en shock y mucho más que desgastado.

Parecía que el 'apego' de Sherlock al Doctor era más fuerte que lo que primero había anticipado. Necesitaría un plan para mantener a Sherlock lejos mientras John se ajustaba a su nuevo estado de ser.

Aunque, en su estado de animo, no estaba seguro de qué mantendría a distancia al persistente hombre, a falta de una orden del propio John.

…

Sherlock sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que los hombres de Mycroft se dieran cuenta de su error y acudieran corriendo para hacer que saliera. De hecho, si sus cálculos eran correctos, tenía cerca de tres minutos antes de que tiraran la puerta abajo; probablemente sin siquiera verificar el cerrojo sin cerrar en primer lugar.

En el silencio del hospital, con sólo un compañero de piso inconsciente como compañía, la mente de Sherlock se desembocaba dentro de su cráneo, rebotando contra las paredes y tratando de dar sentido a los acontecimientos.

John había elegido convertirse en un vampiro.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta lo había estado molestando desde el momento en que supo que John se encontraba bien. En ese momento no estuvo a la vanguardia de su mente, no como lo está ahora, pero definitivamente estuvo ahí. John era un hombre de moral, la evidencia llevaba a creer que, aunque no era particularmente religioso, mostraba tendencias de carácter cristiano. ¿Por qué deliberadamente renunciaría a su alma? No tenía sentido y los incesantes pensamientos estaban comenzando a darle a Sherlock un furioso dolor de cabeza.

Tomó un tiempo para tratar de organizar el revoltijo que estaba nadando en torno a su mente. Era en momentos como este que solía tocar el violín, aunque por varias razones obvias esa acción en particular estaba fuera de límites. En lugar de ellos, decidió colocar los dedos juntos debajo de su barbilla, el gesto familiar lo consoló y le ayudo a afinar su mente.

Prácticamente podía ver la información volando al folder correcto en su cerebro. Hasta que tuvo sólo unas pocas piezas de información para trabajar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado solo? Más que el suficiente para que el Dr. Foster le explicara los detalles científicos y dilemas morales subyacentes de los cambios. Si conocía a John, y se consideraba bastante experto ahora, no le habría tomado al hombre más de cinco minutos para decidirse por una respuesta. Así que ¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo restante?

La habitación debía haber estado vacía, solo John, el Dr. Foster y Mycroft. El equipo de ambulancia probablemente ya había sido despedido para ese momento.

Oh; Mycroft.

Sin duda había decidido hablar con John en un esfuerzo por 'aclarar algunas cosas para él' y terminó dirigiéndolo hacia el curso de acción que consideraba más aceptable. Sherlock definitivamente no lo pondría por delante de él y encontró que lo molestaba más de lo que las acciones de Mycroft usualmente lo hacían.

No tenía sentido. Era irracional sentirse de este modo. Probablemente debía agradecer a Mycroft por el hecho de que John aun estuviera aquí, pero la idea de Mycroft influyendo en la decisión de John envió chispas de indignación directamente a su cerebro y lo dejo preparándose para una confrontación. Él sabía que era su lado más inhumano que reaccionaba con coraje hacia la participación de Mycroft con el hombre que había esperado sería dejado solo, y trató de calmarse.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas se sintió mucho más razonable.

Desafortunadamente la calma forzada se rompió a causa del sonido de un fuerte golpe en la puerta mientras dos guardias se precipitaron a través de ella, con sudor en la frente comenzaron a ordenarle que saliera de la habitación. Se sentía demasiado cansado para pelear pero no quería cumplir tampoco –no con John tendido ahí tan tranquilo y pálido bajo su mano.

Fue exactamente en ese momento que los ojos de John se agitaron un poco, abriéndose repentinamente, sus miembros en calma, como si estuviera en respuesta a su estado de alerta repentina.

Pero no era el hecho de que finalmente despertara el que sorprendió a Sherlock, tampoco el hecho de que su piel una vez bronceada estaba ahora pálida. No era que se veía tan pequeño contra el metal frio de la mesa o que se mostraba tan confuso en cuanto a su entorno.

Era el hecho de que sus dulces ojos marrones; ojos que parecían capturar su personalidad perfectamente, ya no eran marrones. Habían cambiado ahora –al igual que el resto de él.

Ahora eran un modo de realización de lo que John se había convertido. El color universal para una señal de advertencia.

Rojo brillante.

Abrió su boca y los dientes blancos y agudos que ahora residían allí brillaron en la luz de la habitación, destacando este cambio en su apariencia como si no fuera ya demasiado dolorosamente obvio.

Y entonces John hablo, sus nuevos dientes ligeramente metiéndose en el camino de su lengua y haciendo sonar a sus palabras un poco más inocentes, un poco más confusas.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

.

_::::_:::::_

* * *

><p>L:<p>

A/N: Éste fue un capitulo más corto. Espero que continúen siguiendo está historia, sé que no soy muy puntual o rápida en actualizar pero traducir siempre es un poco difícil y a veces desesperante –simplemente no hay equivalentes en español para algunas ideas… y me quiebro la cabeza pensando en una frase que demuestre lo mismo o lo más parecido a la de su idioma original. Pero uff PROMETO que el siguiente capítulo estará terminado para este fin de semana.

También –sigan especulando, me encanta leer sus opiniones.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Un corazón hecho de piedra

Bien, aquí otro capítulo, espero que no mueran con esto. ;P

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si John había estado esperando abrir sus ojos a algo, no eran los rostros de dos guardias, Sherlock y el Dr. Foster mirando fijamente hacia él como si acabara de surgir de entre los muertos.

Por otra parte –supuso que lo había hecho.

Por alguna razón este pensamiento era inexplicablemente divertido, así que se echó a reír y una vez que había empezado era difícil de detener. Una mirada a la confusión en sus miradas fue suficiente para ponerlo de nuevo. Rio hasta que lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y aun entonces continúo. Llegó al punto en el que normalmente se habría visto obligado a detenerse por el dolor en sus mejillas pero ahora no podía sentir tal dolor. Se pregunto si era la euforia de estar vivo que hizo al dolor parar –o si él no lo sentiría jamás. En realidad no importaba.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando llego Mycroft, la presencia del hombre registrándose en una pequeña esquina de su mente; pero al tiempo que se acercó John pudo sentir un cambio en si mismo. Una sensación desagradable en la boca del estomago, un áspero trasfondo de la risa. Y de repente ya no quería seguir riendo y no quería estar cerca del hombre ahora caminando tan casualmente hacia él –paraguas aún en mano.

La risa se detuvo tan de repente como había comenzado y John centró su energía restante en tratar de alejarse de las correas de cuero alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Preguntándose ligeramente sobre la quemadura que se cernía en el borde de su piel –algo en el cuero. Se perdió el momento en que los rostros de los guardias desaparecieron, sólo para ser remplazados por Mycroft cerniéndose frente a él. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba en la boca de su estomago. No era miedo; Oh no.

Era provocación, un _reto_.

Mycroft había dejado deslizar su disfraz humano y sus ojos ardían en su cráneo como carbones encendidos. John prácticamente podía sentir calor irradiando de ellos. Sus dientes elaborados y afilados y la imagen de una capa imaginaria de sangre sobre ellos era muy fuerte para disiparla de su mente. Apenas se dio cuenta de que su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando hasta el punto de que sus nuevos dientes hicieron una presión incomoda contra su labio inferior. No necesitaba que le avisaran para saber que sus ojos ardían en color rojo también.

Desde la posición en la que se encontraba sabía que no había manera de que posiblemente fuera a ganar esa batalla de voluntades pero eso no detuvo a su nuevo instinto de tomar represarías de todas formas. Tan pronto como Mycroft tendió una mano hacia él, se echó hacia atrás en la tabla, y entonces siseó.

No era el seseó que esperarías de una gato acorralado, esto era más como una serpiente, dispuesto y listo a atacar. Casi se sorprendió a si mismo de que tal sonido había salido de su propia boca. Sin embargo, Mycroft apenas reaccionó, simplemente retiró la mano y John se dio cuenta segundos muy tarde de que había caído directamente en la mano de Mycroft. Sabía que el hombre sólo estaba tratando de ponerlo a prueba; nuevos reflejos, probablemente, pero no podía evitar la cólera que se extendió a través de él. Era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido anteriormente; más fuerte incluso que la ira que había sentido hacia Harry por matarse lentamente con alcohol, más fuerte que la ira que había sentido hacia Moriarty por ponerlo en un chaleco de bomba, por amenazar a Sherlock.

Se reusaba a ser manipulado.

Así que cuando Mycroft sonrió con esa infernal sonrisa suave, tiró su brazo derecho arriba con toda la energía que pudo, sintiendo la satisfacción cuando la tira deteniéndolo se quebró. Disfrutó de la mirada de shock y el miedo en el rostro de Mycroft mientras dicho puño fue lanzado hacia él. Fue una sensación increíble –sabiendo que había burlado a su oponente, sabiendo que había causado tanto temor.

No duró mucho, por supuesto, no había estado esperando que durara. Antes de que su puño hubiera llegado a su objetivo una mano se había apoderado de la suya y estaba guiándola lentamente de vuelta a la mesa. Se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido tratar de liberarse del agarre, su energía había sido minada tan rápidamente como había aparecido y ya podía sentir la leve oscuridad del sueño estableciéndose. Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos, miró al olvidado tercer participante, el participante que le había impedido llegar a su objetivo. Lo último que vio antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad fue el rostro de Sherlock, retorcido en arrepentimiento y algo parecido a ¿miedo?

Y era hermoso.

…

Mycroft supo el segundo exacto en que algo cambio en el cerebro de Watson. Observó, impotente, como la confusa y ligeramente entrañable mirada en sus ojos rojos fue remplazada por algo mucho más poderoso. Mucho más peligroso.

Fue como si un interruptor hubiera sido arrojado en el cerebro del doctor. Parecía estar disfrutando el pánico que lo rodeaba, disfrutando de la atención y el miedo repartidos en su dirección. No era saludable y ciertamente no era como John.

Incluso el alivio de que Sherlock también lo había notado no aplacaba demasiado el creciente pánico en su garganta. La nueva parte de John parecía darse cuenta de ese miedo escondido aferrándose a él –pareciendo extraer felicidad de las crudas emociones que lo rodeaban. Si este fuese cualquier otro que John, Mycroft no habría dado un paso atrás ante el reto solicitado por el puño que John lanzó a su cara. Él pudo haber sido sorprendido por el inesperado cambio en la conducta de John pero eso no significaba que todavía no estuviera en su forma completa de vampiro –y su sangre prestada cantaba por una pelea.

Pero aquel _era_ John y Sherlock logro detener el golpe que bien podría haber significado el final prematuro para un cierto doctor. Y no fue sólo el hecho de que Sherlock se había aliado con Mycroft en contra de John que sorprendió al mayor de los Holmes; fue la mirada de traición en sus ojos al ver la sonrisa satisfecha que había sido lanzada en su dirección antes de caer en la inconciencia y Mycroft sabía que el cerebro de su hermano estaba rápidamente haciendo comparaciones con el rostro en el que había visto esa mirada maniáticamente feliz anteriormente.

El rostro de un cierto Jim Moriarty.

…

Se sentaron en un pesado silencio durante unos momentos después del estallido de violencia y energía de John, cada uno esperando por el otro para hacer su primer movimiento. Al final fue dejado al Dr. Foster sacar a todos del laboratorio del hospital, llevando a Sherlock de la manga de su camisa como si fuera un niño humano de tres años y no un vampiro que podía vencerlo con un solo toque. La acción vagamente se registró en la mente de Sherlock –las ruedas dentadas y engranajes de su cerebro trabajando fuera de tiempo para tratar y deducir que había causado el inesperado comportamiento de John. Sabía, por supuesto, que todo se reducía a una sola cosa –pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir que había causado este horrible cambio en John.

Era extraño, ver a sus ojos rojos y saber que una personalidad diferente ahora flotaba detrás de ellos. Una que estaba comenzando a lucir remarcablemente familiar. No quería sacar comparaciones pero sabía que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que Mycroft lo trajera a flote de cualquier forma. Moriarty.

John estaba comenzando a comportarse un poco como oh-tan-adorable psicópata.

Sherlock se preguntó porque el pensamiento no lo molestaba tanto como debería. Vagamente notó que sus piernas estaban entumecidas y que su visión estaba comenzando a oscurecer alrededor de los bordes. El ruido general del fondo estaba más tranquilo, envuelto, como si estuviera escuchando desde debajo del agua y el constante martilleo en su cabeza estaba creciendo aun crescendo. Cuando su propia visión se nublo y sus piernas se derrumbaron por debajo de él, su único pensamiento coherente fue uno de ligera sorpresa.

…

Parecía que su laboratorio-hospital estaba recibiendo mucho más visitantes que lo usual últimamente. Hacía tiempo que no había utilizado la camilla extra pero el Doctor Foster la rodo afuera sin quejas –era para lo que se le pagaba después de todo. Para cuidar de aquellos que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir.

Él había tenido algunos trabajos antes de éste. Se entrenó para ser doctor en Londres, pasó sus años de universidad afuera bebiendo y festejando como cualquier otro estudiante con una cuenta de banco llena de préstamos para pagar. Cuando tuvo que dejar el alojamiento de la universidad y mudarse a su propia casa, sin dinero, había resuelto el problema consiguiendo otro préstamo o cobrando un favor. Había perdido la cuenta de sus 'te debo una' y promesas de un pago inmediato. Para el momento en que su carrera había terminado había pasado con apenas un hipo pero sus cuentas estaban en jirones y las deudas se habían elevado a niveles increíbles.

Recuerda su primer trabajo, una pequeña clínica al norte del Támesis. Había echó un mes de labor sin paga para obtener la experiencia y luego se instaló como un doctor de tiempo completo. Su recuerdo más claro, sin embargo, era la sensación de dinero ganado duramente deslizándose a través de sus manos como arena. Cada cheque de paga iba directamente a pagar otra deuda, pagar a otro amigo, otro préstamo. Y aún tenía que comer, debía comprar ropa, agua y electricidad. Así que pidió prestado más dinero y entonces tuvo que pagarlos de vuelta, así que pidió otro préstamo… era un vicioso círculo sin final –y estaba atrapado en medio de él.

Se había atascado en un bache del que no pudo salir por años. Ningún otro lugar estaría dispuesto a pagar a un joven doctor más de lo que ya estaba ganando y el trabajo comenzaba a hacerse tedioso cuando sabía que todo era en vano. Nada que hiciera haría s vida más fácil.

Entonces se lo habían propuesto. Un hombre había caminado dentro de su oficina, se había sentado en la silla de pacientes y calmadamente preguntó si estaba buscando por un nuevo trabajo por casi diez veces el pago que estaba recibiendo. No sólo eso, sino que se le daría alojamiento y comida gratis y todas sus deudas se pagarían en la primera semana. Todo lo que debía hacer era firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Nada incomodo. El cambio estaba terminado en cuestión de minutos y comenzó su nuevo trabajo el lunes.

La segunda llamada llegó más tarde ese día. Había estado sentado en casa, viendo las noticias en su computadora de trabajo y preguntándose si sería capaz de conseguir una propia en su nuevo trabajo; probablemente. Su teléfono sonó entonces –sacándolo de sus sueños de libertad y de mala gana había ido a recogerlo, quejándose de la hora.

La voz en el otro extremo de la línea era nueva y la persona que llamaba no perdió tiempo en identificarse. Sólo tenía una pregunta para el Doctor Foster y esa pregunta acerca de su nuevo jefe; el hombre de la clínica.

"¿_Sabe su objetivo_?" La conexión era mala y la pregunta interrumpida por estática. Le tomó un momento al Doctor Foster comprender, pensó que le habían preguntado por el 'nombre' de su empleador al principio pero cuando no respondió la pregunta fue repetida.

"_Su objetivo. ¿Sabes cuál es su objetivo?"_ Respondió con un no, no lo sabía. Dijo que suponía era iniciar una nueva clínica o ayudar en la realización de una investigación en un laboratorio biológico. ¿Y por qué el que llamaba necesitaba saber? ¿Y _cómo_ sabía?

La voz simplemente rio antes de que la línea se cortara. Dejando al confundido doctor con algunas palabras ambiguas de advertencia.

"_Ninguno de ellos son lo que parecen. Y usted es sólo un peón en un juego más grande." _

No había comprendido entonces y todavía no acababa de entender por completo incluso ahora. Pero el Doctor Foster estaba dispuesto a apostar sus ahorros en el hecho de que 'ellos' era una referencia a Mycroft y Sherlock, ya que Mycroft le había ofrecido el empleo –y Sherlock había sido su primer paciente. Había tomado años de estudio para llegar al nivel de entendimiento que ahora tenía sobre Vampiros. Años de trabajo en los dos como sus principales y únicos compañeros y todavía podía escribir todo su conocimiento sobre de sus personalidades en la parte de atrás de una estampilla postal.

Había estado con los hermano Holmes por décadas y aun no sabía lo que significaba 'un juego más grande'. A menudo preguntaba si la persona que lo había llamado ese día seguía viendo, aun esperando el momento en que su acertijo se resolvería pero no iba a pasar en algún momento cercano. Todo lo que el Doctor Foster sabía era que el 'juego' era investigar, en cuyo caso había estado jugando esta versión bizarra de ajedrez por años.

…

Sherlock se preguntaba si debía molestarle que pudiera sentir la punzada de las restricciones contra sus muñecas y tobillos. Probablemente. Pero no era capaz de cuidar sobre eso en ese momento. La niebla en torno a su visión había disminuido pero el cansancio aún estaba ahí, arrastrando a sus parpados y haciendo que se sintieran pesados. Sin embargo no cedió totalmente a su deseo de dormir, ya que podía sentir claramente una presencia en su cabecera y no había ninguna duda de quien podía ser.

"'stoy bien, Mycroft. Vete." El sueño pesaba sobre su lengua, por lo que sus palabras sonaban sordas y a medio formar al deslizarse de su lengua.

Su hermano resopló. "¿Por qué no me informaste sobre tu estado tan débil?

"n' es immportante."

"Tu seguridad _es_ importante."

Sherlock rodando los ojos, incluso por debajo de sus parpados entrecerrados, fue fácilmente identificado por la mirada preocupada de Mycroft y chasqueo la lengua. "Debes aprender a ser más responsable. Que pasaría si te hubiera necesitado en una emergencia, no hubieras sido de ayuda alguna en tu estado actual."

"¿Hay alguna emergencia?"

"No."

"Entonces ¿Cuál, exactamente, es tu problema?"

"¡Eres tu! ¡Tú y tu evidente desprecio por tu propia subsistencia! Tú sabes que ese cansancio hace que tu control sea más débil, Sherlock. Y, para ser honesto, es un poco preocupante que hayas llegado a este punto. No te falta… alimento. Y aun así ¡estás tan débil que apenas puedes mantenerte consiente!"

Sherlock simplemente trató de mover su cuerpo lejos de su hermano y cuando se detuvo a causa de las restricciones, se comprometió volteando la cara infantilmente. Mycroft gruñó fuerte en su garganta.

"No me pongas a prueba, Sherlock."

Sherlock ignoró la amenaza apenas velada, optando por cambiar de tema a algo más de sus intereses inmediatos.

"¿Por qué estoy atado?"

Mycroft frunció el ceño para mostrar que no había perdido el muy poco sutil cambio de tema pero respondió de todas formas, "Debido a que no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar cuando despertaras."

"Nunca he echó algo desfavorable antes."

"Nunca habías colapsado y despertado junto a un recién nacido tampoco. Es un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar."

A la mención de John la fatiga restante en el cuerpo de Sherlock se fue rápidamente. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse erguido, estirando su cuello para tratar de echar un vistazo a su compañero de piso.

"¿Cómo está Mycroft?"

"Él está… bien."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Él está bien. El cambio se ha completado, está completamente formado y ahora se encuentra durmiendo debido a sus anteriores… esfuerzos."

"No es a lo que me refería."

Mycroft miró en los ojos de Sherlock y el aspecto de genuina preocupación que había en ellos rompió sus defensas. "Está bien físicamente, Sherlock. Su cuerpo se encuentra en un perfecto estado de funcionamiento y tiene suficiente sustento para permanecer por un par de días como máximo. Estamos, sin embargo, un poco preocupados sobre su estado mental… aunque el Dr. Foster aseguró que si requiere más ayuda nos dejará saber."

Sherlock tiró su cabeza atrás sobre la mesa; sus ojos cerrados y su voz temblorosa. "¿Qué está pasando, 'Croft.?" El apodo infantil tomó por sorpresa a Mycroft e hizo que su corazón anhelara consolar a su hermano. "Porque ese no era John… Ese comportamiento, esa sonrisa…" Se estremeció visiblemente. "Ese no era mi John."

"John sigue ahí, Sherlock, en alguna parte. Sólo necesitamos ayudarlo a encontrar una salida." Y esta vez, el brazo reconfortante que posó en el brazo de su hermano fue bienvenido.

.

_:::_:::_

* * *

><p>L:<p>

**A/N:** Y la trama se complica… quiero saber si les ha gustado, sus pensamientos, críticas, etc. Todo ayuda! ;D

Como pasé semanas sin publicar, decidí subir dos capítulos! Estuve toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada terminando esto, apreciaría que me hicieran saber si hay algún error serio en la escritura, cuídense y ¡Chao!

Y, sí, mi insomnio volvió…. ;=0

Publicaré el siguiente capitulo lo antes que pueda. (El siguiente será uno largo y absolutamente genial! preparense)

_**PD:** Estoy traduciendo otra historia, Es mucho más ligera y realmente te sacará algunas sonrisas. Su título es -John, echa un vistazo, por favor.- Sí, es una gran historia, ;D, si puedes echarle un vistazo no te arrepetirías! ;)' _


End file.
